Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20150616161354/@comment-24142455-20150616224522
OOC: Whats worse then being trapped in a tavern for an office? Having the other commanding officer be drunk, AND be stuck in a tavern. -About an hour later, Wulfburg Tavern- By the time Schreiner had returned to his office, the sun was setting. The sun caused the many canals along the Paderborn river to sparkle, and the far off Alpine lake of Wulfsee, for the naming of the city, looked like it had turned orange. Amongst the crowded market square were numerous soldiers of the SF. Due to the naive nature of the town, many of the elite SF units were not there, only two divisions of SF soldiers and three division from the Heer. Tanks rumbled along larger streets, towing massive cables and generators around, and several Blitz-class frigates hovered above the city, the Iron Cross bearing down from the "wings", and onto the city streets. Due to the crowdedness of the men there, and from Strasse giving out fast reports, made a mistake, and ended up having the Command building not be large enough for all the commanders there. Not wanting to make the later arriving 2nd SF Panzer Division commander Gottlob Berger feel annoyed, especially due to his drinking habits, chose to have the tavern as his office. Schriener (on the phone): Dammit! Your tank is out of fuel!? Where are you? SF Tank Commander: About 300km from Castle Wolfenstein Schriener: Well you must hurry! Field Marshall Strasse is demanding you arrive here soon! The anti-gravity device needs to be tested before we deploy it to France! You need to get here by the end of the day so we can set this damn thing up! SF Tank Commander: I understand , we are almost done with refueling. Schreiner: You better be! He slams the phone down onto his desk, and quickly looks out the building, and sees the sun about to sink below the horizon, during that, he continued to hear the chants of drunken SF soldiers from the floor below. Schreiner: Why the damn tavern? Why must Berger have the command building? Even a tent would do, or even a damned ship! I didn't come here to hear my men chant about drinking! I'll just request Strasse to move me to another location. A knock on the door was heard, and a voice was heard. SF Soldier: Obergruppenführer, Herr Berger is here to see you. Schreiner: *sigh*, send him in! Berger: Greetings Schreiner, its been a while since we've talked yes? Schreiner: Yes it has, also, could you file this report to Fiel- Berger: You must taste this wine, it is worth trying my friend. Schreiner: Can you please tell Field Marshall Strasse that I have an important report I must show him, right now I am a bit busy, and the convoy carrying the anti-gravity device has been delayed, and I need this to be delivered to Castle Wolfenstein! Berger: I like this office you are in, how did you get the Tavern of all things, it has quite an old look to it as well, original German engineering. Schreiner: Can you please have one of your men deliver this! Berger: Fine, oh, I actually came here to ask you something, Field Marshall Strasse was wondering if you would like a transfer to the Command building. Apparently I disturbed several officers after drinking too much of the wine *laughs* Schreiner turns towards the door, the chanting of the men of his division were getting louder. Schreiner: Ye-Yes, I would love to be transfered. Berger: *while holding a wine bottle* Wunderbar! I will have my men move my stuff here. You may want to wait until yours sober up *laughs* Schreiner: *deep exhale* I'll get them. -Castle Wolfenstein- Phone rings Strasse: Hello? Obergruppenführer, what is it? You accepted your transfer? Good, I need a more... secure line to discuss it. I hope Berger didn't give you any trouble, he is the wine lover. Schreiner: It was fine Field Marshall, the convoy was delayed from one of the tanks running out of fuel leaving your compound Strasse: Dammit, I knew they would have to stop. Do you know how far they are? Schreiner: About 300km from Castle Wolfenstein Strasse: Good, tell the officer in charge that once they arrive, deliver the device to me, so I can see it personally before we travel to Wulfburg. Schreiner: Of course, Heil PANZER!